


To Tame A Beast

by RoseyThorn49



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort & Sexy Times, M/M, Nightmares, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyThorn49/pseuds/RoseyThorn49
Summary: Aoba smiled happily to himself. He was finally able to tame the beast inside Koujaku that was making him feel less than nothing.He was able to make Koujaku feel human.And to be honest, it made Aoba feel a more little human too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the help of my lovey girlfriend Rory! This is un beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors ❤️

“Kou…ja…ku…”

Red eyes snapped opened to an eternal darkness. Where did that voice come from? It sounded familiar.

“Kou…ja…ku…”

The voice whispered again and the samurai’s eyes widened. “Aoba!” Koujaku cried and started to run. “Aoba?! Aoba where are you?!” He called out frantically. The expanse of black went on for what seemed like an eternity; it seemed to choke him. The voice of the only one he could every really love sounded in so much pain.

“Aoba?!” Koujaku called once again before stopping dead in his tracks. The body that was laying there was indeed Aoba’s but… he was covered in blood. He shook as he walked up to the body. The gash along his chest ran deep and…was that his heart?

“Kou…ja…ku…?” The younger choked out.

“Aoba!! What happened to you?” The Raven asked falling to his knees and holding the bluenette close.

“Why…did…you…do this…to me?”

Koujaku’s ruby eyes widened. How could he? Why would he? Koujaku would NEVER hurt the most precious person in his world. “What do you mean Aoba? I would never do that to you!”

Aoba weakly pointed to something before succumbing to his wounds and closing his eyes forever. Koujaku looked up and felt his heart stop. He was looking at himself; a demon, a beast with fiery red hair and long fangs. Blood caked his body as well as his sword. Vermillion eyes gazed at him; they had lost all reason. Koujaku felt the pain of regret running up and down his spine. The beast stepped back and roared.

“What…have I done?”

The beast roared again as he swung his sword.  
Koujaku closed his eyes and let himself be beheaded.  
———

With a loud scream Koujaku shot up and looked around. “A dream?” The bedroom was dark and cold even though he was under all the blankets his bed had provided. “Koujaku?” A small voice asked making the Raven tense. He looked down and saw golden eyes meet his. “Oh god Aoba thank goodness you’re ok.” The younger one sighed and held his boyfriend tightly.

“Nightmare again?” He asked raking his hand through long black hair. Koujaku nodded in his shoulder. Aoba held the elder as he shook. He hated this; why did this have to happen to his hero? He never knew his plight for many years. If he did he would have helped! “What happened?” Aoba whispered.

Koujaku lifted his head and explained what had happened. The black abyss, the beast form of himself, and the gash he inflicted killing his boyfriend in the process. Aoba felt his heart clench as Koujaku started to sob. What could he possibly do to make him see his importance? The younger one moved to look the Raven in the eye.  
“Hey…” He said softly stroking Koujaku’s cheek. “Didn’t I tell you? The Koujaku I know and love was never a monster. He is and always will be human and someone I will treasure until the end of eternity.” Aoba smiled and let some tears of his own fall.

“I still feel like a monster” he mumbled. Cloudy eyes looking up. “I made you cry…I don’t even deserve this.” his eyes fell back down, more tears falling down his cheeks.

Aoba wiped his own eyes wiped his own eyes before moving under the blanket to kiss the older man softly, pressing up against him. “You deserve happiness, Koujaku.” he said, kissing his nose softly. "Can I show you how beautiful you are?” Aoba murmured as he moved under the blankets. Koujaku thought he was going to settle himself on his hips as per usual but instead the blue haired boy pushed himself between Koujaku’s thighs, leaning down to kiss his boyfriends muscled chest.

Koujaku was anxious but he trusted Aoba with is life, so he simply nodded. The blue boy smiled down at him. He found himself smiling back. That boys smile was contagious and he found himself instantly more at ease.

Aoba slid himself down, the blanket leaving Koujaku naked. Aoba lifted both of Koujaku’s legs, his hands under his thighs before glancing back up at his boyfriend. Taking his lustful expression as an okay to go ahead he lowered his head back down, tentatively kissing Koujakus toned inner thighs, moving slowly, adding small licks and nips as he reached his goal.

The small moans and stiffed noises fell apart when he reached Koujaku’s hole. Aoba didn’t honestly know what he was doing. This was the first time he’d done this. Heck, it was pretty much the first time he’d really taken initiative and if everything went as planed it would be his first time…in control… His face heated up a bit but luckily he something to put his face into to hide his red face.

And so he did. 

He slowly pushed in face in further, getting a bit more confident as he licked and kissed before moving a hand from underneath one of Koujaku’s thighs and experimentally teasing Koujaku’s hole with one of his fingers, looking up to see Koujaku’s head thrown back on the pillows, his hands both gripping at the sheets, his knuckles already white. If that didn’t speak volumes at how much he was okay with his change, then his rock hard dick did, which was mere inches from Aoba’s face. He smiled and leaned in to run his tongue up the underside of it.

That earned a series of curses to sound under the older mans breath and the younger took the opportunity to push one of his fingers further into him. He felt the muscle tighten around him and then slightly loosen. He was so warm inside and he felt himself twitch at the thought of being inside him for once.

“I love you so much,” Aoba said, kissing his thigh. “Grab the lube from the table next to you…” he said slowly, pushing his finger back and forth slowly. Koujaku grounded, reaching over blindly to find the small bottle finally finding it, he quickly handed it to Aoba. Aoba shook it before uncapping it and dropping a bit onto his finger already in his boyfriend and then pushing further back, easier this time with the lubrication help.

Two fingers where quickly added, scissoring inside of the tattooed man, earning more moans. Aoba watched as Koujaku arched his back, his hips pushing into Aoba’s fingers, his moth falling open slightly and his eyes rolling back.

“You look you beautiful like this.” Aoba smiled, as he leaned down to lick the head of koujakus dick. “Not a monster at all. Monsters cant be this beautiful.” he said, adding third finger and taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it and earning more moans but he was also shaking his head in defiance of the fact that he wasn’t a monster. He pulled his mouth off with a pop, his fingers stretching the muscle before pulling out. “I'll show you then. You’ll believe me. That you aren’t a monster. You’re so much.” he breathed heavily. “you deserve so much.” he moved further up between his loves legs and positioned himself at the now freshly stretched hole.

He guided himself into him, pushing in sickeningly slowly. Koujaku mumbled incoherently his half lidded eyes burning holes into Aoba’s as he pushed in. when he was fully sheathed inside he leaned down, pulling Koujaku up to kiss him. His hands found his hips and he slowly started a slow pace, while still kissing Koujaku. Finally he pulled away to find a better angle.

Koujaku arched his back again, moaning Aoba’s name as his hips met the others, Aoba’s fingers where gripping into Koujaku’s hips but he couldn’t stop himself as his pace quickened. One his his hands somehow found its way to Koujaku’s dick though, and he gripped it, stroking in time with his hips.

His whole body felt tight and hot as he buried himself into Koujaku, swears falling from his lips now too as it all built up. He felt something on his other hand and he looked up to see his boyfriends hand cover his.

At that he lost his pace, his hips bucking wildly into his boyfriends tight heat. Koujaku came first with a load moan of Aoba’s name, his cum covering Aoba’s hand. His inner walls clenched around him and that was all it took as Aoba came inside the older man.

His breath was heavy as he collapsed onto Koujaku warm chest with a smile, slipping out of his boyfriend with a small noise.

Aoba flopped beside the Raven and smiled softly. “Was that enough to show you how beautiful you really are?” He whispered stroking Koujaku’s cheek.

The elder one nodded, eyes glossed over. “Thank you so much Aoba. I love you so much…” He closed his eyes with a blissed out smile. Aoba felt his heart swell at the way he made his beautiful boyfriend feel worthy.

“Hey…Aoba…” Koujaku asked reaching for something in the drawer next to him.

“Yes Koujaku?”

“When we first met….I had no idea how important you’d be to me. But now you’re all I need to want to stay alive. Without you I would be dead…so I guess what I’m saying is…”

Aoba covered his mouth and his eyes started to water as he saw the small ring in the velvet box.

“Aoba Seragaki? Will you marry me?

Aoba sobbed and nodded. Koujaku slipped the ring on his first and only loves finger before bringing him in for a bone crushing hug.

Aoba smiled happily to himself. He was finally able to tame the beast inside Koujaku that was making him feel less than nothing.

He was able to make Koujaku feel human.

And to be honest, it made Aoba feel a more little human too.


End file.
